


She Wants To Be In The Business

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Fine Time [4]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Bang, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Hollywood, Large Breasts, Multi, Oral Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: After her time in India, Lucy Pinder travels to the United States still looking to make a career in acting. She joins a low budget B studio in L.A. The manager wants to test her commitment and see how far she will go to be inaugurated into the management. The test is arranged with a "private party".
Relationships: Lucy Pinder/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fine Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134167





	She Wants To Be In The Business

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.
> 
> This story was meant to be a spinoff from Fine Time. It was written before the Bollywood chapter, but it takes place after. I've included it here as part of the series since it fits in and builds up to the final story. Enjoy.

Los Angeles, California

The sun beamed down into the blind covered windows upstairs of an office in downtown L.A. Jane Richards had just hung up the phone with an old actor that worked in her studios years ago and now she was getting up from her chair to leave her office and go back downstairs and work out files. When she walked out the door, another executive who also was her assistant joined her. Kimberly smiled up at Jane as they now were walking together down the hall with their heels clacking in rhythm, as Kimberly spoke up.

"Busy morning?"

"Not really, just got off the phone with Mike about coming back to fund a small documentary. I'm heading out to meet him for lunch to discuss the details."

"Oh, well I got something that should interest you. Lucy Pinder is in the studio today, and she's auditioned for a few roles. After talks went well, she wants to be in with us on contract."

Jane's blank face was nothing that Kimberly could read before the two women were walking down the staircase and now downstairs close to the exit of the building.

"Lucy Pinder...isn't she the glamour girl out of Britain?"

Kimberly nodded her head all smiles and replied.

"I checked her out, she has no agency or an individual agent. This could be a great opportunity for us to bring a new actress in with no history. Only problem is, I think she's demanding a little too much. She's being picky about auditioning certain roles, despite no experience as a lead. What do you think? I want to submit her to Drew and work her in."

"Go for it, I'll speak with her after I get back from my little errand. You've given me something to take my mind off the day."

The two ladies walked off together and Jane went out the door to the feeling of the hot summer sun beaming down on her head from her jet black hair. Now it was break time to go meet with her associate about something, but when she got back, this new girl would be all her attention. Jane had been in this business for many years now, close to reaching the age number of 56 on her birthday cake. From the first opening of Dream Attack Studios far back in 2007, she was the first executive that walked in with the owner: Drew Knight. The young millionaire playboy had financed his private film studio with money from his parents that had a history in Hollywood. Kimberly was the young up and coming assistant with the usual blue eyes, blonde hair, and big tits. The young girl was now approaching 30 and had spent the past 5 years on her knees in the office before she got moved up the later to secretary, making her Jane's right hand enforcer at all times.

For Jane's sake, she had seen the dark side of the movie business for many years. She first started working management back in 1986 for a small time production studio before shifting to working as an agent for upcoming actors. Over the years, she had worked her way from studios for almost two whole decades before Dream Attack was opened. Within the walls of the offices, she was known for her ruthless approach always going the extra mile to bring the studio above everything. The underground of the business world was a cruel and ugly monster, a monster that she was in control of from her powerful position in a studio. Dream Attack was a low budget studio that's niche was making low grade horror movies with a budget on props, though in the last few years began to jump in success thanks to connections in Hollywood. The winning streak began with some indie films that critics loved and catapulted them into an underground spotlight. Since 2011, the studio had been expanding and growing to producing more films yearly than before with more money on budget, and working with upcoming producers and directors.

The day went by and Jane had changed her mind. She didn't feel like dealing with a newcomer at the moment, and went on and texted Kimberly to send Lucy straight to Drew to deal with her. It wouldn't be until the next day when Drew did finally speak to her.

******************

The afternoon hours came by now while Drew was seated in his office chair as usual for a day like this and in came Lucy Pinder herself. He got a great look at the busty girl who walked right in dressed in a low cut brown shirt showing off her massive rack, and then jeans with big leather brown belt matching her shirt. Drew smiled and extended his hand out. The man was 29 years old in a white button up shirt, black hair and a matching black 5 o clock shadowed showing he had not shaven yet this week.

"I'm Drew Knight, and you must be Miss. Pinder."

"That's me, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Knight."

The British glamour queen shook his hand went to sit in the chair behind her in front of his desk.

"No please, call me Drew. So Lucy, you wanted to discuss a potential deal here with our studios right? I read over that you have already auditioned for several roles and you were well received in those practices. So, what exactly can I do for you."

"Well...I want something different. I don't want to end up in movies where I have to get naked, since it seems your studio here loves horror movies and that's what I keep getting requested for."

"So you want a role where you don't have to worry about men looking at your beautiful body, is that right?"

"That's correct."

Drew sighed, looking down at his desk. It was a mess of paperwork and other things. Normally he did not give into demands of a no-name that did not have a contract or agent, but he didn't want to eventually lose this one to another studio. He looked back up at her and nodded.

"We can work something out. The two of us can get something out of this."

Lucy shook her head now.

"No, I want to pick my own movie for a change. I have yet to find a studio that will allow me to, and I know what I want to be in."

"You're not going to find a studio that let's you do that babe, when you have no history backing. But I tell you what, we can work something out eventually. You are a big name from Britain, and I want you with us. How about we work something, please?"

A smile graced the English woman's face and then she chuckled a bit.

"Alright, but only because you said 'please'. I guess I have to prove myself now."

"You won't have to do much, I can guarantee that."

"Oh sure, we'll see. I'll come by tomorrow and...can you schedule me a private conference?"

"I can yes, you and me tomorrow with no interruptions. Make it around 10:20, I'm all yours."

"Great, I'll be seeing you later Drew."

Lucy got up from her chair and walked out. From the distance, Drew watched her walk out of his office and the door shut behind her. He took the next few minutes to sit down and go through some of the paper work on his desk while lighting up a cigar and shifting back. Only 10 minutes passed when the door to his office opened and Jane walked in. He looked up at the older woman who was twice his age and then sighed before she spoke.

"I seen Pinder walk out of your office not that long ago, so I assume you two just talked.

"Yeah, we went through the usual stuff. She's going to come back tomorrow, she wants a private meeting."

Jane sat down and then responded with the cold hard truth.

"In other words, she's going to fuck you tomorrow."

Drew shrugged his shoulders and sighed before a smile went on his face. Typical of him, Jane knew his weakness all too well as that little smirk on his face gave it away and he responded.

"I thought of that. Wouldn't surprise me since it's happened before."

"I can tell from looking at her eyes Drew, she's a fucking whore. She's going to fuck you tomorrow and if you give her a contract after she lets you play with her big hooker tits, then I can say that you have officially lost a step."

"Lost a step? The fuck you talking about?"

"It's happened before, I've seen you do it. You think I'm going to forget about that red haired slut from last year? I'm tired of these girls coming in here and thinking all they have to do is fuck the boss, and bam they get a contract! I've seen it so many times over the years, you're long from the first man that has this weakness towards women."

The man closed his eyes and brought the cigar back to his lips for a long puff. Sadly, the truth was spoken past Jane's lips. That specific girl got a contract all in his office all from easily trading favors. Breathing in and then blowing the smoke of the cigar, he reopened his eyes to her after a thought.

"You don't have to worry about that, not happening this time. Promise we're going to work her in another way that will make you happy."

"Good, I have some ideas to enlighten you with."

"You do?"

Jane smiled over at the younger man as she leaned up from her chair over his desk and now spoke with a grin on her cold calculating face.

"It's been a long time since we had a party. We have some new guys on the audio team that could use a little bit of enjoyment since they haven't experienced the true way we run things here."

Drew shook his head for a second, dipping the cigar into the ashtray. He couldn't believe this idea of hers. Not that it wasn't out of the ordinary, but to think they could do this with a girl in her 30's and had a history in modelling.

"I don't know if we can put her through that. This isn't some young model getting into film work for the first time. She's probably seen our kind of tricks before and is expecting us to pull something."

"That's why I want to do it. I say she's built for it, she's a tough girl and can handle it. When I look in her eyes, I know she's got a dirty mind inside. If she really wants it bad enough she won't say no, come on Drew. When's the last time we had a party? We got a whole crew, most of them that haven't had any real fun here in a long time. Think about it, before shooting it down."

The man sat back in his chair and sighed for a minute. He couldn't shake Jane nor could he shake the thought that this was a good idea. It had indeed been a long time since there was a "party" for one of the crews to bring in a new piece of talent. The party was a special process that Jane had come up with years ago with breaking in new contracts for actors and actresses. The long secret had a history deep down in the film making underworld and was one of the best kept secrets for their studio.

"I'll think about it, give me till tomorrow to make a decision. I'll call you when I'm ready."

The woman got up from her chair now and smiled at Drew before nodding.

"Good, you need to think real hard on it. You know I'm right about this, and if you're smart you'll go along with it."

Sighing from his chair, Drew sat back and watched the woman walk out of his office quietly. Her figure a fade as the door shut behind her. Deep down, he knew that she was right about everything including what Lucy's intentions were for tomorrow. Jane was older than him, and his parents had known her years back when he was just a baby. Taking the old road of thinking, he was going to trust her advice here and follow through the plans regardless how tomorrow turned out. If he gave her the contract without putting her to the test, he was never going to hear the end of it this time.

******************

Heels could be heard stomping up the stairs to the main offices while the clock was approaching 10:20. Lucy had dressed to kill for this meeting, with red heart shaped sunglasses and an outfit under her little black jacket. She reached the door to Drew's office and knocked while she waited, she moved the glasses over her eyes. For when the door was opened to Drew, she smiled big for him.

"Hey there handsome!"

"Lucy, glad you could make it, come in."

The first thing she noticed about him today was that he had shaved his face clean. Perhaps he knew what she had planned for this day. The locks of the door began to slowly shut behind her, and then Lucy moved the sunglasses up so he could see her brown eyes and her smile. He was all smiles which made her laugh, as she came at a loss of words. It had been some years since she did something like this.

"Let me guess babe...you're gonna-"

"I'm gonna do you know what and you're gonna let me blow your mind? Is that right?"

Drew nodded his head. This was not the first time he had done something like this in his office. Lucy was simply joining a collection of other up and coming girls that had their clothes taken off and fucked over his desk. He stepped back and waved his hand over at his desk and smiled.

"I already made space for you today."

Lucy bust out laughing at him and then went to unbuttoning her black jacket and letting it fall to the floor exposing herself in the one piece red spandex outfit. She looked him over with a smile as his eyes went from her face down to those blinding tits just begging to be popped out.

"Wow, I seen you in magazines years ago and never thought I'd see those boobs in person...absolutely stunning!"

She placed her hand up one of the straps of her outfit and went to tugging it down her shoulder and then the other one, freeing her titanic sized breasts as they came spilling and caught his eyes.

"They're yours today, all yours."

With a soft smile on her face, he approached and ran his hands up her breasts now, gently squeezing them. Lucy tilted her head back and moaned at the feel of his warm hands over her breasts. Looking up at his face, she watched him bring his head down and smash himself in her fleshy pillows. Lucy put her hands on her tits and smoldering him with them, running her right nipple over his mouth in which he greedily sucked on. She bit her lower lip and moaned.

"Bad boy, you ready to see what a real naughty girl is like?"

Raising his head he looked up at her as she grabbed the heart shaped glasses from her head and then he stopped her.

"No no, keep the glasses on your head for me. I like how they look on you."

Lucy moved the glasses now back over her head, propping it in her hair as he leaned in and she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back softly in which she responded by sucking on his lower lip before breaking this kiss and looking into his eyes.

"Just for you Drew, now lets get your clothes off and get to work."

Drew stepped back and unbuttoned the two buttons on his shirt to begin. He had already left most of his shirt unbuttoned for he had a gut feeling this is what today would turn out for. He wore no belt on his perfect fit pants and Lucy dropped to her knees and unplugged the button before sliding his zipper down and working his pants down his ankles. She didn't even notice that he wasn't wearing shoes and only socks that would make the disposing of his pants easier. The bulge in his briefs was the hint of what she wanted now, quickly sliding them down to spring his cock out to her face. Looking up at him, she raised the glasses up over her head and then took his shaft into her hand and went to stroking as she looked up at the nude man now.

"Ohhhh, nice cock Drew."

Leaning down, she places her lips over the head and kisses it before coming back up still stroking it nice and slow.

"Real nice."

He smiled down at her, loving the sight of one of the most glamour models in the world down on her knees before him. Lucy stroked him until she felt it coming at full length and then leaned down looking her eyes on him as she enveloped her lips around his swollen rod and sucked it between her jaws. Lucy moaned over the shaft and then went down on it sucking him vigorously.

"Ohhhh boy, you know how to work those lips."

From those words, Lucy came up making a loud pop sound to come off his cock and respond.

"This is only the beginning Drew, you're in for a real surprise."

"Oh yeah?"

She ignored him to go back down on his cock, furiously bobbing her head up and down on it as she took it deeper in her oral hole. Lucy's hands went to her huge tits below, crushing them over her palms while she moved her head up and down on his cock, taking it inch after inch. Lucy took her time slobbering all over his dick while raising her tits up below. Slow and steady, she sucked her way off his cock until she came up to the head and then spread her tits out from under and came off his cock with a loud pop sound right before bringing her tits up and smashing those glorious breasts over his fat stick.

"Oh! Damn!"

A small smile crept over her face as she had surprised him to knock him breathless. Lucy knew her body was built for titty fucking with a magnificent set of amazing tits, and she took advantage of that every time. She wanted to play hard ball with him early on to see what kind of man he was. Slowly pumping her massive breasts up and down fucking his cock, Drew breathed in and moaned. This was the largest set of boobs he had ever had his cock between, and it was proven as his rod completely disappeared each time she pumped up and then the head just barely peeped out when she pushed down. Breathing in, he watched her fucking his cock as she teased him with her dirty words.

"Mmmmm, feels so good having your cock driving between my big tits."

"God it fucking does! You have the best tits ever!"

Lucy couldn't help it, she loved it when men flattered her in praise of her glorious breasts. She smiled at him and continued pumping her tits over his cock. Looking down at it, she flicked her tongue and spit between the crack when the head popped up. Drew was in another level of pleasure right now as the busty legend worked her amazing boobs up and down on him.

"Ohhhhhhh damn! Those fucking tits are the best thing ever, oh my god."

Poor Drew moaned like a wounded animal, Lucy just looked up at him and ran her tongue to her upper lip, still pounding his cock between her big soft breasts, going at a faster pace. Losing eye contact, she looked down and leaned her head down to stick her tongue out. Each time she pushed down, her tongue flicked the head of his cock. By this rate, she was going to force the first orgasm of the day straight out of his veins. The man whimpered down at the lovely lady that worked his cock.

"God Lucy, you keep on you're gonna make me cum already."

"Oh yeah? You going to cum for me?"

"At this degree, there won't be no stopping it!"

"Cum in my mouth!"

Instantly she stopped her pumping of the cage of flesh that held his cock. She kept it stood up and leaned down, kicking at it as she struggled to place her lips over the head. Her breasts were too big, as Lucy was forced to let go and bring her hands to the shaft now. Implanting her lips over the head, she brought her fingers down to the base and then her other hand went to his balls and rubbed them as she began to bob her head up and down on his shaft again. Slobbering her way all over every inch of his cock, coating it in her saliva, Drew finally gritted his teeth and curled his face up.

"Fuck! That's it! Oh my god!"

His words were the warning sign that he was close to blowing, she instantly came up to the head off his cock and popped it past her lips loudly. She rested her tongue out with the head sitting on it so he could watch his rod fill her begging mouth.His cock pulsated and then the man screamed again.

"Here comes! FUCK!"

A thick spurt of cum rushed out of his cock and shot into the roof of her mouth. More cum drained from his cock over her hungry tongue. Lucy stood there stationary on her knees accepting every burst of cum that went into her mouth. Drew was out of breath but kept his eyes locked down on the show below. Once his cock appeared to be finished, Lucy ran her hand up the wet shaft and squeezed it as he seen the final drops milked into her mouth. She looked up at him with her mouth gaping wide open so he could see the sight of all his seed lathered up over her tongue and in her canals. Closing her lips she gulped it down soundly and then reopened her mouth proving she had devoured it. He almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head moaning.

"Oh my god, that was so amazing...you're a real monster."

Lucy paid him no mind as she brought his cock back into her mouth and sucked a few inches into her mouth. "Mmmmm", she moaned into it with her thick British accent muffled, as her eyes looked up at him and she slowly withdrew his fat dick from between her lips and then placed a kiss over the head. Drew smirked down at her.

"You get a lot of practice back home?"

"Oh yeah, all the time!"

"Let's get the rest of your outfit down there on the floor and get over on the desk babe!"

Getting up from her knees, she laughed and then moved the heart shaped glasses back over her eyes. She was happy with this, for the way she worked to make him cum, he better at least fuck her in return.

"I was getting a little worried the way I was laying it on you, that you might be too spent to be able to fuck me after I was done."

Drew laughed at her, placing his hands on the red outfit and starting to slide it down. She brought her hands up and helped him.

"Oh trust me baby, I knew the minute you walked in here I was going to have you over the desk. it's a special sorta thing."

Lucy laughed pushing the rest of her outfit to the floor and then stomping her heels out of it revealing her naked body. She pushed the glasses back up over her head to smile at him and look at his face as he looked down to see her shaven wet pussy begging for attention. Drew took her hand and walked her over to his desk that had been completely cleaned off for today with only the office phone sitting up there. He got in front of her and then tapped the desk motioning to her to climb up on it.

"Get up there for me, Lucy."

"Oh, so you're gonna fuck me on the desk, are you?"

"You know I am babe!"

She brought her hands behind her and lifted herself up on the black marble stone top of his desk, spreading her legs out. Drew stepped forward and looked down at her dripping wet pussy before bringing his hand down and playing with it, rubbing his fingers over her openly. He originally had wanted to do this over his desk just for the fact he usually used the desk to fuck upcoming actresses to his studio. However, for Lucy this position gave him a perfect way to watch her amazing breasts bounce back and forth. Drew brought his hand to his cock and slowly pushed to her entrance. Lucy responded by moving her left leg up his shoulder which he held up and then his cock slowly entered her as the British sex bomb relaxed her back over his desk and moaned out.

"Ohhh yeah, fuck me Drew!"

His eyes looked down at her body spread over his desk as he pumped his hips forward, going deeper into her juicy pussy. He took it slow at first, rocking at a steady pace to enjoy her tight warmth around his shaft. Lucy closed her eyes and moaned, pushing her hands up to arch her body when he grabbed her other leg to arch it over his shoulder.

"Yeah fuck me harder!"

Holding tightly to both her legs, he began to thrust his hips with power into her pussy. Lucy kept her eyes closed enjoying the drive he was giving her, as his eyes wandered to those big epic breasts that shook and bounced all around with each push into her. She screamed out to him.

"Oh yes! YES! FUCK ME!"

Drew grunted as he continued his driving assault into her great pussy. It was days like this, that the reason he had his desk fixed last year so it wouldn't wobble and make racket of noise. The desk stood perfect without moving at all as he continued to pound into Lucy's opening. She opened her eyes out of breath as she looked at the man in front of her pounding his cock into her like an animal. Her eyes could not distract him from watching those glorious breasts move furiously from his pumping.

"Ohhhhhh, you wild man, you're gonna push me over the edge!"

"Yes I am! You're going to cum all over my cock!"

"You're gonna make the way you keep fucking me, yes! Fuck me!"

Lucy lost her grip of pushing her hands down and her back hit the desk again, moaning loudly as the hourglass for her orgasm drew short. Her heart shaped glasses slipped from her head and fell off the desk, breaking on the floor but that was of no concern to her right now. Drew didn't stop himself at all from pounding into her as her legs began to shake and her sweet pussy clenched up before flooding him in her juices.

"OH, OH, OHHHHH!!!!"

This is what it took to finally force him to stop thrusting into her. He slowed himself down entirely for one final thrust and then stopped. Lucy whimpered in her moans starring up at him as she caught her breath. It was by a miracle that he had not came with her but he some how managed to hold off. Both of them had to catch their breath, her worse than him from the hard pounding fucking that she had just received. He moved her right leg off his shoulder and then she brought down the other one as he slowly inched his cock out from her entrance.

"Can't believe you didn't explode with me, I must have really worked you over good before."

"You know you did, which gives me a better idea for you finishing me."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Get down off the desk and back on your knees babe."

Just when he stepped back, Lucy slid her ass off of his desk and then fell down to her knees before him right in front of the desk by his command. Drew stroked his cock, covered in her juices as he fed it towards her lips. Lucy moaned over his dick as she slobbered her way down, sucking her juices off of it. He stood there and letting her suck him clean, enjoying her mouth once more.

"I want to fuck your tits one last time!"

Lucy heard his words and came off his cock with a loud pop noise looking up at him, as a string of saliva dangled from her lips back to the shaft.

"Mmmmm yeah? You want to fuck my titties one last time and blow your load all over them?"

"Fuck yes I do, babe!"

Reaching down, she cupped her always impressive cleavage and spread them apart for him to guide his cock between them. Once it was in the middle, she slammed her tits together and then Drew put his hand on her shoulder showing that he was going to do the fucking on her breasts this time. He thrust forward and Lucy held her tits together while looking up in his eyes and moaning.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah! Fuck my tits! Mmmmm, such an animal of a man."

Over and over, he pumped from his hips watching his cock drive up and then disappear back into the fold of her mighty tits. He tightened his grip over her shoulder and continued to pump forward. Lucy kept her hands on her tits, enjoying the fucking he was giving them.

"Mmmm, fuck my titties! Yeah that's it! I want you to cum all over them!"

"I'm going to!"

"Oh yeah?"

He grunted, and gritted his teeth but didn't stop as he pumped over and over continuously, pounding his cock between her enormous breasts. He was so close to cumming and he looked forward to glazing her immense jugs. Her eyes looked up at him while her brunette hair juggled around from the rocking her front body was receiving.

"Fuck! I'm ready!"

At a complete halt, he grabbed his cock from her tits and went to stroking it as fast as he could. Lucy brought her hands out under to hold her tits up for him waiting for it. Her big brown eyes teased him as she spoke.

"Come on, cum all over my tits for me!"

"Yeah! YEAH! FUCK YEAH!"

He grunted and screamed his words to her as his cock blew steam and a fast splurge of spunk hit her left tit. A second wad went flying on her right boob coating it equally and then more cum flew out from his pole coating both breasts. Lucy moaned at the warm feeling while she watched her breasts get sticky and wet in his cum. She loved to see when men blew their loads all over her enormous tits, always the best part after a good shag.

"Mmmmmm, that's how you do it Drew, mmmmm, I'm all sticky now."

When he seemed to be done, he moved his cock over her left nipple and rubbed the head over it. She moved her hands to wrap her fingers around the shaft and squeezed it for the final drops of cum to get over her nipple. She looked up before taking her finger and scraping up a line of his cum and feeding it to her lips, sucking it clean. He was worn out from this series of hard fucking.

"God that was amazing, I really fucking enjoyed you today babe."

"Yeah me too, I like how you got wild once you had me on your desk!"

Drew walked over to grab his clothes that were a pile on the floor and start to get dress, leaving Lucy there with the mess all over her breasts as she used her fingers to lap up the cum, licking and sucking it off her fingers. Her little outfit was on the floor and by now she noticed the heart shaped glasses had fallen off her head. Getting up off her knees, she grabbed her little outfit and stepped into it before speaking about the big question.

"So...do I get my contract now?"

The man laughed from hearing her words as the sound of his zipper to his pants going up rang in the room.

"Not just yet babe."

Lucy pulled the outfit up over her lower body and then stopped, shocked to hear his words.

"What do you mean, not just yet?"

Drew turned around and looked at her, the expression on her face was enough to show how disappointed she was and even some madness inside. He shook his head to her and walked towards her.

"That's not how things work around here. For my sake, I should give you the contract after this, but that's selfish of me. You proved yourself to me, now you have to prove yourself to this studio."

"So I did all this for you today for nothing?"

"Not really, it benefited the both of us for an hour of great pleasure, did it not?"

"This is not fair! I proved myself to you, you're the boss man are you not? This should be enough for you!"

His eyes looked down at her breasts still coated in his seed. He ran his finger down to collect some of the excess of cum and then replied to her.

"Lucy, you proved yourself to me. You were great, but I am not this entire business. You don't understand, that I am just one person. Sure, I'm the boss but you have to prove to the others of this office that you are fully committed to working for us. That's fair from our standpoint."

He offered his finger to her mouth covered in his cum. For a second, she couldn't believe the arrogance he had to do this while talking down to her, but was she going to say no? She opened her mouth and sucked the cum off his fingertip forcing him to smile and then pat her shoulder.

"Look, Lucy...this is a special studio. We aren't some place that gives out contracts like this for a some fair trade with an executive. When we get an actress or actor, we want to keep them around like family. I will give you a contract, if you do something big for me. I'll let you do anything you want. Whatever role it is you want here in any film, it's yours if you can prove yourself by doing something for the studio."

"What exactly would you want me to do? I mean, today I thought I gave you quite the treatment."

"You did, but that was just for me. You see, the rest of this studio needs to know you're one of them. What I'd ask you to do is something that I won't lie, it will be dirtier than what we just did. A lot dirtier, and if you don't want to do it I don't blame you."

She laughed now, turning away from him. She looked down at her tits still with cum on them, as she used the palms of her hands to wipe them up so she could pull back up the straps of her outfit and put them back in place. At the same time he put his shirt back on, buttoning it back up when she finally came to a thought.

"I can think about it, I doubt it can be as dirty as some of the things I've done in the past. i think you're forgetting that I've been around in some businesses, I know what's under the rug."

"Yeah I figured that, and the offer is yours. I mean, you're Lucy Pinder! We could put you in any movie and sell off your name, I think people would pay to see you do push ups on stage or read a book, hell I would!"

She laughed at him while picking up her jacket to put back over her body, she always loved the flattering compliments to her.

"I'll think about it tonight, and I'll call you tomorrow about my decision. Can't say I don't want to do it, since I like this place and despite today, you still come off like a man I could trust in the future."

"Are you sure about that? I feel like I did screw you over just now."

"No, I understand. It's how business works, you're just thinking with your brain and not the other body part I had you thinking with for the past hour."

Drew laughed at her comment there and then she smiled heading to the door. he noticed something was missing however, her red heart shaped glasses. He quickly went behind the desk to get them.

"Wait! You're forgetting your glasses!"

Lucy stopped and put her hand up shaking her head when she seen him hold them up as he had just noticed one of the lens was broken. She didn't care either way, she didn't plan on leaving with them.

"Oh no, that's fine! I wore them for you, so you keep them. You broke them anyway from the way you were fucking me over your desk!"

He laughed at her comment holding up the glasses now as she waved off to him, opening the door to his office to leave.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, see you Drew!"

"See you Lucy!"

For a last second goodbye, she brought her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss before stepping out of his office. The door slowly swung shut after she walked out of the doorway and then he let out a big sigh of relief. Truthfully, he felt like an asshole deep down the way he had just denied her a contract after the fun they had. All night in the back of his life, he kept hearing Jane repeat that line of how he had lost a step when he gave a girl a contract last year just for fucking him in the office. Her scolding words had bothered him deep down yesterday, giving a clear influence over his actions today. Usually, he didn't care about what that old woman said but today he was thinking about it from the hour he woke up. If Lucy didn't call back, he didn't blame her at all. He knew what Jane was going to do to her if she did call back, but either way this was a win-win situation for him. He got to enjoy a day with one of the most famous glamour models in the world and that was enough for him to be all smiles for the rest of the day.

******************

The morning hours had crept over the office as Drew had come in early around 6 AM. The day was just starting to begin when he walked in the door and his cellphone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket and not recognizing the number, he answered it.

"Hello, this is Drew Knight speaking."

"Drew, it's me Lucy. I thought about what you said yesterday and...I'll do it. If it's all you want me to do to finally get my contract, I don't see why I can't."

The man instantly smiled. He was going to ask her how she came to possession of his personal cellphone but now it didn't matter as his mind was on something else.

"You sure about this one, Lucy? You might have to do something pretty dirty, I never lied about that. Are you totally sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If this is this the only thing I have to do, I can't imagine it's that bad. You forget that I'm not young anymore. I've seen a lot of things back home, so I doubt whatever games you want to play can be as bad as things from my past."

"Very well then, only if you are 100% down for it."

"I'm 100% for it all the way."

"Alright then Lucy, you're on. Very happy to hear this, because I know this will be a bit dirty. I want you to do a party with Jane and Kimberly. This isn't like a typical social gathering but then again, you probably already guessed that. Since you're good to go, meet Kimberly tomorrow at the studio and she will guide you to your party and after it's over, you get your contract and any artistic free reign you wanted. You can have any role you want at the studio, I don't care after you do this."

"Perfect, I will be there tomorrow for sure. Bye Drew, hope to see you again later."

"Oh you will sweetheart...you will."

Hanging up the phone now with Lucy, he scrolled through his smart phone to find his office secretary Kimberly's name and then called her next. Within seconds his executive assistant answered and then he filled her in on the news.

"Hey Kim sweetie, I need you to tell Jane when she comes in that the party is a go."

The woman on the other end of the phone laughed. Oh, the memories that she had of these parties since she had went through one herself 5 years ago.

"Oh, that's great! She's going to love to hear this, so what time do you want it done?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. You're gonna pick Lucy up, and bring her to the place we have up on the hillside, the old one."

"That's where I had my party when i first joined the studio."

"Yeah it is, and we haven't had a celebration there in a couple years, so for old time sake there's the spot. Have fun with it."

"Oh I know the boys will if anything."

"Good, tell Jane that she got her wish this time."

"I'll be happy to tell her for sure Drew, catch you later."

Drew hung up the phone now and walked to his chair, smiling big. From the other end of the line, the blonde secretary was all smiles and giggles. Kimberly had flashbacks of the party that was thrown for her to bring her into this business. The old memories were something, as now she would experience it the other way around and she couldn't be more than excited. When Jane came into her office and was informed, a sinister smile graced her cold face. ******************

The next day came and right on time with the plan, Kimberly was sitting in the makeup room with Lucy seated as she applied the eyeliner to her eyes and did her lipstick. If only she knew the true intentions here of what was about to come.

"I take it I'm going to be quite an attraction at this party, can't wait for it."

Kimberly didn't reply back as she stepped behind Lucy and went to gathering her long brown locks of hair between her fingers. She straightened her hair out as she went to moving to put it in a pony tail. Grabbing the gold lock piece that she had and doing it up, as Lucy sighed looking in the mirror as she was getting ready. Kimberly had curled up a nice pony tail and clipped it twice so it wouldn't sling everywhere when Lucy was doing her job. It was just the pony tail that she herself had when she did her party 5 years ago. Deep down Lucy had to wonder exactly why Kimberly was getting her dolled up like this as if she was doing a modelling photo shoot. If only the poor girl truly knew.

"Ready for your heels, Lucy?"

"Yes, I haven't had an outfit like this in some time now. It's brought back some memories."

"I'm glad to hear that, today is giving me some flashback memories myself."

Lucy stood up and then Kimberly took out the big high heel pumps and then they slowly put them over Lucy's feet. Standing tall, much taller than Jane in the big hooker heels. Lucy was dressed in a strapless black zip up bustier, almost spilling out with her epic cleavage. Below her stomach she had on a matching black thong, and then her big pump heels were black with gold lining underneath matching everything. It was a "party outfit" according to the book, everything from the heels on up to the mandatory pony tail was a necessity for a reason that Lucy would soon become aware of. The heels stomped loudly as Kimberly took her hand and walked the girl out the changing room and now to take the trip down to the car and drive her out to the party.

1 HOUR LATER

The car pulled into the driveway of the mansion up the hillside. From the driveway was three other cars sitting parked and a limo. Lucy sighed at the sight.

"Looks like we are late, I hope they didn't get started without us."

Stopping the car and then turning the key, Jane smiled up at the buxom brunette.

"Don't worry, they were supposed to get here before us. You are the party, they're just waiting on you."

A subtle hint of things to come. Kimberly got out of the car, and then Lucy followed with her as those big heels were heard stomping over the stone walkway to the big front door. Though Lucy had not asked anything on the ride, now she couldn't help herself. She was so curious as to why she was made to dress up like this for a party, and the fact this was a job to her to get her contract.

"Wait, what exactly is this all about?"

"I'm not going to spoil a surprise for you, when I had my surprise it was amazing. You're in for a real treat."

Kimberly brought her hand up and knocked on the door. Lucy sighed figuring not to push the woman. A few seconds later, the door opened to the aging face of Jane and her cold brown eyes who nodded at Kimberly and then gave a big sinister smile to Lucy.

"You look perfect for today, glad you could make it."

The two stepped in and then Kimberly took Lucy by the hand and walked her in.

"Come on, the party is waiting for you in the living room."

Those heels on her feet boomed loudly through the foyer as Jane led them through the hall. Kimberly was so excited, she couldn't help but tease Lucy.

"Ready to meet some hot guys, Lucy?"

"Sure, I was hoping to meet some nice guys today when I heard it was a party."

Kimberly laughed now as they came to the end of the hallway entering the main living room as she replied.

"Good, because I know they're ready to meet you! All 8 of them!"

Upon entering the living room Lucy stood in her tracks with her eyes big as the women walked forward. In the room was a big leather couch and then 8 naked men all with hard cocks ready for her.

"Holy shit, look at them big ole titties!"

"Hell yeah, this babe is stacked!"

Jane took Lucy's hand walking her out as the men observed their prey ready for her and then she grinned at Lucy now revealing the surprise for what this "party" was in truth.

"Guys, this is Lucy. Say hello to her."

"Hey gorgeous!"

"Hey sexy!"

"Those gotta be the best tits I ever seen in my life."

The men spoke vaguely and all Lucy could do was blush. She had a strong feeling that she wasn't getting prettied up like this for a normal party. Now she was standing before 8 naked men, all stroking their hard cocks and ready for her. 8 was a new record, not much off the previous record from years ago but still a breaker. Her eyes looked over the men lined up; 5 of them were tall and average white men with huge cocks, and then one Latin looking man and two black guys in the mix creating a mixture of men. She had no clue that this was the entire audio crew of the studio getting a treat for the first time in forever.

"Lucy, you ready to suck on some dicks?"

Jane's face had that now classic sinister smile as Lucy blushed and then laughed looking over the men again.

"Yeah, I got a blow bang going on here, so why the hell not?"

She didn't take much convincing at all for this matter, Lucy put her hand up at the zipper of her big bustier top and instantly slid it down busting out her epic breasts. Some of the men gasped for breath as they saw the sight of one of the greatest pair of breasts to ever grace a magazine in their life. Pushing the bustier down, Lucy moved in the middle of the floor as the men started to circle around her and then she went down to her knees, running her hands up and down her glorious breasts. She looked over the men and then pointed at one guy in the back with black hair and a small beard.

"You, what's your name stud?"

"Rick."

"Alright Rick, get over here. Your cock gets touched first, and what about you two right there?"

Her hand pointed over at two random guys in the middle who both spoke up now raising their hands.

"Scott!"

"My name's Glenn."

"Both of you, on one side."

This was going to be difficult to manage she figured in her head, but she would get it with heavy rotation. Rick came first, stepping toward to her with his cock just inches from her face. The other two men came on both sides and she wrapped her little hands around their massive poles. Leaning into Rick's cock, Lucy opened her mouth and slobbered all over it while she started to slowly suck on it, at the same time stroking each cock in her hand. The other 5 guys in the room quickly gathered around to form a circle around the girl on her knees. Jane and Kimberly stood back and watched the show begin.

"God this is fucking awesome, yeah go Lucy! Go!"

Lucy took her time, bobbing her head down on one dick while stroking one in both hands. After a good bit of sucking, she stopped and moved onto the next dick to the left. Taking her hands, she moved them to other cocks, and continued the suck. The other men that weren't getting any touch by her yet, stroked their cocks as the big breasted legendary brunette was well spent with a job of pleasing many cocks at the moment. After sucking a bit on one, she moved to the next spitting on it, and again and again her hands pumped dicks between her fingers while her lips did the sucking. Kimberly looked over at Jane now and nodded to go walk off before whispering in her ear something. Once the blonde haired woman walked out of the room, Jane stood with an approving smirk on her face while watching the men overrun Lucy with the number of cocks she had to please, amazed so far that she could handle this.

"So many cocks, oh my god..."

Lucy spoke before implanting her lips on one of the black ones before her, and then coming up and spitting on it to finish her sentence.

"I think I'm in heaven right now."

With a small chuckle she moved her mouth to the next cock and took it into her mouth, alternating her hands as usual. One of the men spoke up and replied to her.

"That's because you're a lovely whore with big tits."

Coming up from the cock between her lips after sucking and ready to start on the next, Lucy looked up at all the faces and laughed.

"Today I am!"

Minutes were passing and Lucy continued her work, going in circles with all the cocks between her fingers and her lips, over and over devouring and working all of them. One of the men started to pant and yell out at her as his time was drawing close.

"I'm gonna cum for this fucking whore."

"I'm fucking those huge tits before I cum, just look at those things!"

Hearing the other guy chime in, Lucy came off the cock she was sucking and looked up at all of them now as she got an idea for them.

"Wait! I want you all to fuck my tits! Move, get up and line up for me! Make a line, and I'll let you all fuck them, one at a time!"

The men started to move from their circle around her and in the middle of the living room carpet they began to form a line. It was now that Lucy realized why the pony tail was such an important need for today. No hair to fly around in her face and interfere with working those cocks. As the men formed their line, Lucy grinned up at the first man to go which had been the one that identified himself as Scott. She gave him a smile and brought her hands up gripping her fleshy mounds of breast and then nodded to him as he stepped forward, stroking his hard rod in his hand. Lucy parted her tits down the middle and then he shoved his meat stick between then and gripped her tits and started to pump into them, fucking her tits.

"Oh yes! Fuck my titties!"

The men in line were beating their cocks in their hand as usual, all the while Scott pounded into her impressive glorious tits, and Lucy moaned and shook the entire time. He placed his hands up on her arms to lock her in place with bucking his hips. After a good minute, he pulled out from between her massive cleavage and ran his hand up to her pony tail forcing his cock to her mouth. Lucy kissed the head and then brought it between her lips as Scott pumped her mouth his hand holding her in place, and fucked her mouth now. With a good minute, he let go and Lucy popped her mouth off his cock loudly and looked up at him one last time as he went to walk off, holding himself off before cumming.

"Mmmm, next! I know you want to fuck these titties too now, get over here!"

Lucy teased the next man that stepped forward, swinging his cock to her. Once more, she opened her massive cleavage and he embedded his rod between it. Lucy spit down on it first, before looking up into the eyes of the man she don't even know the name to, and begins to pump her breasts up and down on his cock. Over and over, she pumped herself on him, as he stood there getting a heavenly titty fuck from the glamour queen goddess. He eventually started to pump his hips forward and she giggled.

"Yeah, that's the spirit! Fuck those big titties! Go for it!"

With a few good minutes of pounding between her tit flesh, the man stopped and presented his cock to her lips and then she wrapped her lips around it, sucking the head before making a loud pop noise to come off. He walked off and then another guy stepped forward and she looked up at him smiling as Lucy took his cock in her hand and spit on it, and then parted her tits.

"Yeah, get your cock between my breasts."

That husky thick British accent sounding even sluttier than ever, the man embedded his hard rod between her tits, and then she spit on it and pressed them together as before. The man placed his hand on her shoulder to lock her down and went to thrusting between her boobs. Lucy breathed in, gritting her teeth and looking up at him as her body rocked.

"You like fucking these big tits don't you? Oh yeah! Go! Go! Fuck my big titties!"

Little words of encouragement sent this man to thrusting his hips as hard as he could, as Lucy's body shook and bounced with her big tits graced in her hands. He eventually stopped and then pulled out. She leaned down and kissed the head of his cock before moaning and silently walking away.

"Who's next? Step right on up, you fucking stud."

Lucy looked up at a tall man that came forth, and presented his cock to her now. She started by spitting on it and then sucking on the head before looking back up at him and spreading her tits for another passage.

"Mmmmm, put your dick right there between my boobs, oh yeah."

Closing her tits together, this man grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at him as he went to pumping his hips driving his cock between her tits at a fast pace, pumping them furiously.

"Oh, oh yeah! That's it! Fuck 'em hard!"

The man pumped hard between her tits, the entire time Lucy not breaking eye contact with his aggressive lust filled eyes. After he stopped, he brought his other hand down and grabbed her face to pull her up a bit and place a kiss on her slutty lips, and then walked away. 4 down, 4 to go. She was half way done with titty fucking. Another man came forth, who happened to be one of the two black men, with a big smile on his face. Lucy returned the smile and then wrapped her hand around his long black shaft and kissed the head before spitting on it.

"Ready to fuck these big titties too?"

"Hell fucking yeah!"

Lucy pushed her big mega tits together over his big black snake, and then he went to pumping, fascinating seeing his black rod pump between those big lovely white tits. The man moaned and Lucy laughed, giving him all the pleasure he could want between those mammaries.

"You like fucking my big tits with your cock, don't you?"

"Fuck yeah, sugar!"

Over and over, pounding into her flesh Lucy moaned and bounced with him. Once he stopped, she let go of her tits and wrapped her hand around his black shaft and sucked the head and then lifted up her left tit and spanked it over her nipple, while looking up in his eyes.

"Mmmmm, that was so fucking hot."

When she let go of his cock, the black man walked away and now came the darker Hispanic looking man. Lucy looked up at him all smiles, as by now she had a few drops of sweat amounting in her hair and running down her forehead. She wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it before spitting on it and then pulling her tits apart as she had done 5 times before now. The man brought his hands up to hers on her tits to hold her there and then went to thrusting as all the other men had done before. Lucy shook and moaned.

"Mmmm yeah, you like fucking my big boobs, don't you?"

"Some of the best tits ever!"

"Oh yeah! Fuck 'em like you mean it!"

Pounding between her big tit flesh, Lucy rocked her body but kept her grip with his as this man pumped and pumped. He fucked her tits like he meant it, harder than the men before but he finally stopped when he felt his explosion rushing. Letting go of her tits as before, Lucy brought her hand to the shaft and sucked her mouth over the head for a loving goodbye kiss, before he could walk away.

"Who's next? You guys getting tired yet?"

"Fuck girl, ain't you the one that should be getting tired by now?"

The other black guy looked down at her and Lucy busted out laughing at him.

"I should be, but I'm not! Now get over here and fuck these tits! You're next!"

He didn't need any more encouraging words, he stepped forward and slung his big black rod towards the white British goddess and she brought her lips over it, slobbering on his cock at first before coming up and spitting on it and then parting her tits as usual. The man pushed his cock between her glorious white breasts and Lucy squeezed them together and then he went to pumping his hips, fucking them.

"God you're one kinky slut, you know that?"

"Damn right, I do know that!"

Lucy played into the fantasy role responding in her thick British accent as the man continued to pump and pound between her glorious tits. she looked over to her left and seen Jane standing there watching as the administrative bitch in charge, meanwhile the men were lining up behind her stroking their cocks. Jane's eyes wandered down at Lucy's and then she spoke.

"You having fun?"

"I'm having fun, yes! Didn't think I would at first, but I'm loving this!"

"That's because you're a whore, and I seen it in your eyes when I first met you."

A few of the men laughed at the boss woman's comment before the busty slut laughed as she turned her attention back to the fucking going on with her body. The black man fucked her tits for a good bit and then stopped as his time was up. For the final cock was Rick right at the last of the line, Lucy smiled and breathed in.

"From first to last huh?"

"Yeah, you got the best for last babe."

The man was all smiles, when he brought his cock forward for her to spit on as usual. Lucy was getting tired from all the titty fucking action going on, so she was taking him slow, as she spit on his cock and then used her tongue to rub it in.

"Gotta get it all nice and slippery for my tits..."

"Yeah, that's right. Spit on my dick again."

Obeying his words, she spit again on his cock and looked up at him with a smile. Lucy now leaned back up and lifted her tits up and then smashed them around it. She slowly pumped up and down on him, as all this man did was run his hand over her face and look down at the sight of his cock pumping between the greatest set of breasts he ever laid eyes on. While Lucy gave her slow rock on him, Jane walked over and looked down at the action going on and spoke.

"Lucy, are you ready to finish all these cocks off and have them make a mess of your pretty face?"

"Yeah I'm ready for it!"

She said her reply with a smile on her face, bouncing her big breasts over that cock lodged between them. Rick finally stopped and pulled from her and then stepped back, and now the men went to forming their circle back around her and Jane nodded in approval. By now she had stroked every cock, sucked them, and fucked them with her tits. The circle came back around Lucy and then she brought her hands up to two cocks, stroking them as the one in front of her as a man that slapped his cock over her forehead. Lucy opened her mouth and moaned her way over his shaft and went to sucking while she stroked them off.

"This is the best fucking girl they've ever given us for a party."

"Totally, this one is the real diamond!"

The men bragged for a bit between moaning as Lucy sucked on one cock and then moved onto the next, knowing that she had many that she needed to finish off and make explode all over her. By now she had been sucking and fucking cocks for almost an entire hour, and still had the stamina to finish the job. Jane couldn't help but wonder to herself what this girl had been back in Britian behind closed doors, it was amazing to watch her skills. She moved from cock to cock with her mouth and hands and finally, the one Latin guy grunted and spoke up to her.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah, cum for me! Cum all over me!"

Lucy turned her head to the man's cock begging for her and looked right at him as she opened her mouth and then moved her hands to two cocks by her, with her tongue widespread, the man groaned and then shot a huge load point blank at her face. The powerful shot hit up her forehead and dripped down her nose. A second wad went over her tits, and finally he emptied himself on one of her tits.

"Oh yeah, that's it cum for me!"

"Hey bitch, you ready for my cum?"

"Yes! Give it to me!"

"Finish me off."

It was the voice of the man who called himself Scott as Lucy looked up at him, she moved to take his cock into her mouth and sucked him with the cum all over her face. Her hands moved to two other cocks randomly beside her as now she was down to 7 finish off. Bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on him, once Lucy felt him tense up, she eased out and moved to just the head resting on her tongue as she leaned back and teased him. Scott took his cock and beat it on her tongue and then stroked the final push before yelling out.

"FUCK! FUCK! YES! OH GOD!"

The cum blasted up from her tongue and shot at her right on the nose and upper lip. Scott grabbed his pole and aimed at the right side of her face and launched the rest of his spunk up her cheek, watching the thick gob drip off with a string hitting her tits below.

"Oh yeah, cum all over me! I want more!"

"I'm ready!"

"So am I!"

Two voices to to both sides, Lucy looked up and seen one of the black guys to her left and then the man who identified himself as Rick stroking away. She didn't bother to grab their cocks, for the other men had moved away from the circle and now she teased them by running her hands over her tits, looking down at some of the shiny cum that was already over them as she closed her eyes and teased them now.

"Yeah gimme your cum, more of it!"

The men stroked away starring the busty girl down as she already had cum on her face. Rick stepped forward and aimed his cock and then exploded right in front of her. His cum shooting right into her left eye lid, smearing her eyeliner. The black guy off to the side exploded at the same time and shot a wave of spunk up her forehead and getting into her hair. Lucy moaned from the warm overwhelming feeling and another wave from one of their cocks hit her eye brow in a thick gob dripping down. Both men finished off with a final blast to her face on both cheeks. Jane raised her eyebrows and spoke of how impressed she was.

"God damn, she's caked already."

That was 4 cocks that had exploded and 4 more to go. As the circle grew shorter around Lucy another man stepped forward and pointed his cock towards the left side of her face, and without giving a warming he went to stroking himself as he went to blowing. Lucy opened her eye just in time to see the man and a big shit eating grin on his face. She quickly closed her eyes and then leaned up for him to make his go. The guy grunted and his cock started to flow but he misfired and didn't get her face as his load went dropping wads over her big tits below. A few wads went down there and then Jane sighed.

"Her face! Keep it on her face! It can drip down to her tits!"

"Oh yeah, give me a shot to this big busty bitch then!"

Lucy almost laughed at first before the sound of another man's voice came to her ears. The other black man came forward now and she looked up at him, and his crunched up face. Her face was already a mess of so much semen, he went to stroking his cock in front of her and then yanked it to the side before shooting his load in a zigzag sorta motion. A thick gob went into her left eye, drenching over both cheeks and then he shot another load aimed at her forehead that ended up getting a line in her hair. One more load went over her left cheek and then this man was well spent as the final drops dripped down to her tits. Lucy brought her fingers up and got the cum out of her eyes, smearing her eyeliner to drip down.

"Damn, got me right in the fucking eye."

While she used her fingers to scrap the cum from her eyes, lines of it went to dripping down on her huge tits still cradled in her hands, another man stepped forward and looked down at her grunting as her eyes looked up now and teased him.

"I know you got something for me big boy, don't you?"

"Yeah, going to cum all over your pretty little face."

"Mmmm, give it to me."

"Here it comes! Ohhh, shit!"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her tits together as the man now aimed at her mouth and brought his cock up to her face. With just a few strokes, he blasted her face again with yet more coating wads of cum. The sticky warm substance struck her left eye again and she laughed, while the other wads went down her cheek.

"Right in the fucking eye, again!"

The last two remaining guys laughed as they stroked their cocks and looked down at her. One of them was the man that told her his name was Glenn, Lucy moved her finger up her eye to scoop up the cum and then looked back up at the two men and smiled.

"You guys going to cum for me too?"

"Fuck yeah, finish me you dirty slut. Finish me with those big tits!"

She didn't have to be encouraged more as Lucy turned to him and then brought her big breasts back up, that had cum dripped all over them. She pushed them over his cock and trapped it and then went to pumping them. From the rocking of her body, some of the thick gobs of cum dripped off her face faster, as she looked up at him.

"Oh yeah, you like fucking these titties huh? You just couldn't get enough of them the first time!"

Glenn looked down at her cum covered face and almost laughed. It was quite a sight, so much cum over her face and here she was fucking his dick one last go with her tits before he was to blow. Even though he had participated in a number of these blow bang parties, this one by far was going to be the one he remembered the most. He grunted and crunched his face up as his time was now cut short.

"Fuck! That's it, make me cum!"

Lucy immediately let go of her tits and grabbed his cock and went to stroking it as fast as she could with her tired hand while closing her eyes. Her arms were starting to hurt, but she ignored the tired muscle cramps, pointing his cock at her face and then it erupted and once again a thick line shot up into her right eye, causing her to sigh as the rest of his load was spent on her right cheek.

"Damn, just can't avoid getting it in my fucking eye!"

"At least it looks good running down your face like that."

That voice was the final man calling out to her. She brought her finger up once again and wiped up the thick sticky cum drop in her eye and then re-opened her sights to the last man that grabbed her hair by the pony tail pulling her face towards him and his hard cock begging to explode. Lucy was getting tired and had to catch her breath as she looked up at him, and he spoke.

"Last one to go, you ready for the final glazing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Are you going to cum on my face like the rest of your mates have already done?"

"Smart whore, I'll give you that. I promise not to get it in your eyes, you look so beautiful with all that cum on your face."

"Oh don't worry, I'm a mess enough as it is. At this point, it don't matter."

"Yeah that's true, a fucking cum whore is what you really are."

"Mmmmm that would be me today, give it to me. Cum for me."

This man would not let go of her hair, as he held her face in striking distance and Lucy brought her tired arms down and held her breasts for the warm gooey cum that was dripping off. Her face was such a mess with cum dripping from her forehead and both cheeks. Below her right eye was a smudge of the dark eyeliner mixed with the cum while her left eye had it smeared up in her eyebrow. Sweat dripped down from her hair mixed with the cum and even in her hair, still wrapped in the pony tail had a string of cum in it. Lucy looked down at the crown of the last cock that was ready to blow her face and then closed her eyes and the man grunted.

"Shit, I'm blowing...now!"

Lucy opened her mouth just in time but it didn't matter, since his cock was aimed at her face dead on, and more cum blasted out over her. She moaned, feeling the warm splash over her right cheek and then her left, gazing more layers of built up spunk over her. The man let the head of his cock drop on her tongue and then spanked it over her tongue producing some slap noises, as the final drops were milked into her mouth. The man was out of breath and well spent before walking away from the cum covered whore. 8 cocks had blown their load all over Lucy's lovely face, she swallowed the spunk off her tongue loudly gulping it down and then breathed in softly. Out of breath as she opened her eyes and looked down at her tits. Jane nodded, while some of the men had sat down on the couch behind Lucy and then clapped their hands.

"Oh my god, I have never had so much cum before. Sweet Jesus, I am such a filthy mess."

The men laughed from the couch and Lucy opened her eyes and went to catching her breath. While she looked down at her cum coated tits, Jane stomped her heels forward holding a big flash camera and looked down at Lucy before bringing the camera up and then the CLI-CLICK sound was heard as she snapped the first photo.

"Lucy, smile."

The busty brunette obeyed by looking up with her glazed face and made a small smile while holding her breasts then the flash camera made another silent click as Jane snapped the photo. Now the older woman stepped back and used her free hand to motion for her to get up.

"Stand up now."

Once Lucy was on her feet standing tall in her big heels, Jane motioned for the guys now to get up and form a group photo. Some of them were new comers and never done this before, so she had to tell them.

"Alright, get up, all of you. Get around her, I want you all lined up with her in the middle. Four to the left, four to the right, let's go."

The men shuffled around with their naked bodies, some still holding their drained cocks, as they formed the picture just as the boss lady had instructed. It took them a few minutes to get situated before Jane could step back with the camera. Lucy stood in the middle, proudly covered in all the cum of the 8 men. With 4 on each side, Jane stepped back until all 9 of them were in the frame together and then she raised her hand.

"All of you, one big happy smile!"

A row of all delighted smiles graced across the naked bodies, as Jane snapped the photo twice ending the party now. Once she was done, she moved the camera down and all the men moved now. For a few of them, this was their first time here and it would be one to be remembered forever. One of the guys walked up to Lucy and joked. The party was officially over, and Jane approached Lucy's messy figure now speaking once more.

"Alright guys, that's it. Party is over, go get dressed. Lucy, you need a bath to wash all that cum off you. Head up the stairs and Kimberly will see to it, shower or bath whatever you want."

"So this was my big test, how did I do?"

"You did excellent. I can't believe you handled that many men all at the same time, made me wonder if you had done this sorta thing before."

"I had, many years ago."

"Oh, and what is your record?"

"Originally it was six, but now it's up to eight."

A smile graced the older woman's aged face as all this did was confirm her original thoughts. She had indeed done something like this before, Jane's gut feelings were true all along.

"Oh yeah, one more thing I wanted to ask you, did you have as much fun down there as I did watching it?"

Lucy's cum covered face turned with a smile.

"Fuck yeah, I did! Those were some great cocks!"

Jane smirked once again and then nodded.

"Glad to hear, now go upstairs. I'll be seeing you in a week, welcome to Dream Attack. You're going to be a star for us."

Lucy stomped the big heels now towards the stairs while the men had disappeared back down one of the halls of the big mansion to go for their clothes. It was a job well done for this party, an old fashioned one for the name of Dream Attack Studios. Jane went on and texted Drew that everything was done, and the next day she would get the photos developed and copied to the history album. This was not the first time an event like this took place in the history of their studio, and would be far from the last. All those precious memories of contract deals went into the photo albums kept in the desk of the offices back at the studio. Now that album would have a new set of photos and a new name under them: Lucy Pinder.

******************

3 WEEKS LATER

"And...cut! Stop! We need to put a different song on there, and switch this up a bit. Where's Lucy at?"

"I'm right here Stan, not going anywhere."

"Good, we're going to put a different song on here and then you walk out as usual, right? Do that strut we shot earlier, and then guy walks up to you as planned."

"Right, right. I got all this, I rehearsed with him yesterday to get a good chemistry going."

"Good, that's all good. Once they change this song you do the shot. Hey, Terrell! break out the other Disco jam, let's try the older one on it when we come back. We need a break for now to grab some lunch."

In a busy studio for a Monday morning, Lucy spoke with her director back and forth, as they were in the process of filming some club scenes for an upcoming thriller. True to the words of Drew, she had accomplished gaining her contract for the studio and giving her the artistic freedom she wanted. In this case, she had earned it and true to her word, she was dedicating herself at the studio to making a film on salary at the small place. With break time on the clock, she walked off the set and was going outside. Two of the men upstairs from the window watched her stomp off set and one of them smiled and spoke to the other.

"That's Lucy right there..."

"Hell yeah, that's her man. God that was paradise that day."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I ran into her yesterday and had breakfast with her."

"Bullshit, she didn't even know your name that day."

"She recognized my face and I told her my name. We had breakfast and it was all cool, nice girl."

"You manage to take a selfie with her that morning? Come on bro, pics or it didn't happen."

The two men looked each other for a few seconds. When the word 'picture' was brought up, a flood of memories came from weeks ago and that one big picture they had taken together. After a few seconds the two men bust out laughing together. At the same time across town in another place, that very same photo mentioned was tucked into a photo album with names and dates gracing over it. Drew looked over the photos and grinned, a job well done. Lucy was on contract and even had Jane assigned as her agent and manager, a big plus for the executives of the studio. Looking over at Jane, he shut the photo album and laid it on his desk.

"I'm amazed lately, this new girl really worked out for us. Can't stop going back over the photos, truly amazing. You were right, we were long overdue for another party. Will have to do that again next time the situation calls for it."

A smile curled over Jane's cold face as she giggled softly. The job had been done and a success it was on all parts. Jane couldn't help but champion herself in her cold smug arrogance here, a brilliant future was on the way for Lucy in their studio.

THE END


End file.
